you come back to me
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: this is reallly good. i'm really proud of it. read and review? Fabian is a teacher at his old boarding school when suddenly he starts to have dreams about his boarding school sweetheart, the lovely American, Nina Martin. The British backdrop prompted nostalgia filled dreams of her long lost love, the geek chic, Fabian Rutter. Full Sum inside :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I was watching fanvideos and got the inspiration for this threeshot. So, here we go. (I'll let you know the fanvids I used at the end of the story**

**Fabian is a teacher at his old boarding school when suddenly he starts to have dreams about his boarding school sweetheart, the lovely American, Nina Martin.**

**Nina is an actress in the UK for the first time since boarding school. The British backdrop prompted nostalgia filled dreams of her long lost love, the geek chic, Fabian Rutter.**

**To comfort the dull fire roaring in her stomach at rekindled memories, Nina drives 120 miles to the place where it all started for the last time. **

**But what will happen when they come face to face with the one that got away?**

**-basis inspired by "the one that got away" and "just a dream" **

**-flashbacks inspired by "pretending" and "parachute" **

**Fabian's POV: **

The bell shirked in my ear and suddenly my class slammed their books closed and flooded the room like the building was on fire. It was a bit unsettling to think I was like this merely nine years ago, rushing off with the Anubis clan to deal with whatever the latest mystery was. Mr. Sweet must've been rather frustrated by our disinterest in his biology as I can't help but feel a bit disheartened by their empathy to my mythology. Though I suppose I have a rather emotional connection to the subject I teach.

Either way, I sighed, shuffling the papers on my desk into my messenger bag and tousling my hair with my finger mindlessly before turning my eyes across the now empty classroom. This had once been our French classroom and I could remember the exact seats where Nina and I'd sat so many years ago. Shaking my head, I turned from the room, heading down the vacant hallway toward the building designated as "staff quarters."

I pushed the heavy doors open, shoving past Mrs. Anderson, my old English teacher who I refused to call's first name because it was just too weird, that was walking down the hallway from her room, probably toward the kitchen. I really didn't feel like listening to her prate on about one thing or another at this moment. Not when she had a tendency to bring up my friends.

"Oh, Fabian, dear boy, come here!" She'd say, beckoning me toward her and I'd reluctantly join her only to be assaulted with questions. What you have to understand is that when Mrs. Anderson was my teacher, she was about sixty years old. Don't get me wrong, the lady's a brilliant English teacher, but now she's also a little senile. "Have you heard from that lovely Mara? She went to Oxford, didn't she? She was brilliant that one, I never understood her dating that troublemaker Jerome though." She'd shake her head, mention Amber or one of the others then she'd strike the chord she'd hit so many times in the three weeks I'd been working at the school. "Oh, and Fabian, what about Nina? She was a nice girl, wasn't she? Very pretty." She'd prate on for an hour about Nina and then I'd go back to my room and stare at the white walls, forcing my mind on the papers I needed to grade.

My plans were no different today, I sat at my desk, pulling the thick pile of essays from my messenger bag before reaching across the desk to grab my red pen. I hated grading their essays because, to be frank, none of them were exactly Mara's when it came to writing. Twenty five poorly written, ten average, and two exceptional essays later, I looked at the clock, groaning at my clock that read only 6:43.

Sighing, I opened my laptop and typed in the grades for the essays, watching as Ron Mathew's grade which was virtually always precariously balanced on the pass or fail line actually rose to a D plus as he'd written one of the ten "average" essays to my surprise. Then I shook my head as Anna, an otherwise brilliant girl, dropped from a high A to a high B which I knew would crush her, so I made it mental point to help her with her writing before she left my class at the end of the semester.

Once all my grades were recorded, I turned to look at the clock once again and it was 7:12. I clicked out of my grade book, scrolling through my Facebook page, shaking my head at the lack of thought provoking posts.

That was until I spotted the post from Jerome Clark, the very one Mrs. Anderson'd commented about, saying "Looks like I'm going to be a dad- wow, I feel old ;)" with Mara Clarke tagged. Yes, Mara and Jerome got married three years after we left school. I was in the wedding.

As I scrolled down, I saw Amber beaming from behind a white veil, holding her hand up to the camera, showing off a gleaming engagement ring, Mick beside her in his uniform, arms wrapped around her waist happily.

Even Alfie, the goofball of the house, seemed to be doing well, he'd been going steady with a girl he worked with for three months, with was a record for him.

I closed the laptop, sighing and flinging myself against the bed, uncaring that it was barely eight. I couldn't keep scrolling, looking at the wonderful things my old friends were doing. Instead, I pressed my face to my pillow, trying to forget that I'm the only one alone. Trying to ignore the fact that I was still here, at this school.

Though as my face pressed against the blue pillow case, I felt myself drifting off to sleep which wasn't much better than my waking mind because that's where she waited. In my dreams, Nina waited for me.

Long brown hair cascaded in gentle curls down her back and suddenly I was right there again, the house was bustling with life and mystery and promise, but it was just us for once. She was sitting on my bed, legs tucked under her body as I tapped my pencil against the wood of my desk, searching for an answer that was lost in the air between us.

_"Fabian." She mumbled, looking over at me with an uncharacteristic smirk on her pink lip. "Put down the pencil." She whispered before motioning for me to join her with her finger. The corners of my lips turned down in confusion for a moment before she looked up at me once again, eyebrow quirked in a playful, almost mischievous manner. "Put down the pencil." She repeated, laughing quietly at her own attempt at seduction. _

_I stood and walked across the room, listening to the quiet pitter patter of the rain against the window and roof overhead. There was soft music playing in the background, nearly drowned out by the sound of the falling rain, but it made everything perfect as I sunk down beside her, sliding my fingers into her curly locks and cupping her face with my other hand._

_She smiled at me, leaning forward to brush her lips against mine before laughing quietly, without moving more than was necessary to speak. "Took you long enough." She whispered, American accent striking me as it always did. I loved her voice so different from those I'd experienced all my life. Though Nina herself was a different breed entirely so it wasn't much of a surprise. She didn't give me very long to ponder over anything though because her lips quickly crashed against mine again. _

I'm not sure how long I drifted in that moment with nothing but the feeling of her gentle fingers or probing lips against mine, but after some undeterminable amount of time the scene drifted off to harsh blackness and I knew the rain was coming.

She was standing in jeans and a tee shirt, hands fisted under her arms, eyes glistening and hair slick with the rain she was currently standing in. Heart broken because of the inevitable.

_"It's over Fabian." Her voice was a rough whisper against the gentle lull of the rain and she reached down to pull up the handle on her suit case. _

_"It doesn't have to be." I'd whispered, utterly flustered as the rain fell harder around her. "Nina, come inside." I told her, frowning as the rain came steadily harder around her. I nibbled on my lip, worrying that she'd get sick, always me, always the nerd, the worrier. _

_She shook her head. "I've got to go." She told me, looking over her shoulder sadly. "I just had to say goodbye." Her eyes pressed closed and I watched a single tear slip from her beautiful eyes and in that moment my heart broke a thousand times._

_"Nina." Her name was a whisper into the merciless rain as she turned, shaking her head violently and began walking away, toward the road, away from me. I shook my head, darting from the doorway after her a few paces into the rain, still calling her name, but she didn't stop or even slow, just ran as the rain coated us both. "Nina!" I yelled for the last time before sinking onto the soaking pavement. _

_The rain was cold, that memory was predominant. Rain drops like glass shards on my bare arms but I didn't move, letting the freezing rain soak into my thin gray tee shirt until I was numb, unfeeling and couldn't remember the pain. _

_"Fabian!" The shriek came from Amber who was standing in the doorway, frowning deeply in her little skirt and blouse combo, blonde hair artfully pulled into a side braid, but I didn't respond, still staring at the empty road. She huffed toward me through the rain, grabbing me by the shoulders and jerking me off of the ground. "Snap out of it, Fabian! Its freezing out here!" She yelled at me, shaking her head as she pulled me back to Anubis house but I was limp, unresponsive. "Fabian, what's wrong?" _

_At her words I snapped from my trance, eyes turning to rest on her genuinely confused expression, eyebrows pulled together in contemplation of my forlorn expression. She repeated the question, a probing sound penetrating the silence before suddenly the rest of the house busted through the doors, frowning at the scene. There was a rush of nervous breathes and questions I couldn't hear but I focused souly on Amber's eyes. "She's gone." I whispered, thinking of Amber's best friend, the love of my life, that beautiful specimen, the Chosen One, my Chosen One. Saying it aloud caused fresh tears to spring into my eyes and I watched it register on her face, sending me over the edge. "She's gone." I repeated, shaking my head as Amber stepped forward to gently enfold me in her arms. _

_Outside the rain was amplified ten fold and there was a clap of thunder sound over our heads. Mummers echoed through the room and suddenly I felt awkward so I pulled away from Amber, head shaking as I hurried from the room toward mine. I was still soaking wet but I didn't care as I crashed into my bed, burying my head in the soft material of my blanket and trying to shut the world out. _

I woke up to the sound of a terrible rumbling clap of thunder, amplified by the dream's clouded flash of lightning that was either in the dream or reality, I'm not sure. I threw my arm over my eyes to protect them from the almost blinding light and exhaled loudly, cursing the retched dreams that have yet to cease to take hold of me since I've been back here.

The clock on my night stand read 7:03 and I sighed loudly as I stretched my arms over my head. The sky outside my window was clouded and rain slanted toward me mockingly through the glass as I shook my head, grabbing clothes for the day an heading down to take a shower.

Today was Thursday. Thursday was Egyptian mythology day. It was always the hardest.

I worked on this for three nights just typing it. And I'm REALLY proud of it. I'll be working on chapter two (Nina) tomorrow and then it'll probably be up some time this weekend.

**Love you guys bunches and please, please review! Your reviews keep me writing and you all know that. You're brilliant. **

**OH! And the whole purpose for this fic and the fics I will be writing is I have forgotten how to write these characters… so I'm going to write little oneshots of sorts with the characters and try to reexplore their personalities. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. ****J**

**Hannah Kay xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's Saturday night and I'm only now starting on the next chapter (I have a whole list of excuses but the truth is, I'm in high school, taking AP and honors classes, while trying to spend as MUCH time as possible with my best friend who is a senior before she's in college and everything-plus Glee came back Thursday (oh, anyone care for a glee fic based upon the last episode? :D))**

**OMG! 3 reviews? Like, yay! And if it weren't so dang hard to reply on my phone cuz I have to log out of my other account then I would have replied to all of them. You guys don't know how awesome that was… I was so happy to get just one! Then it was like three and I was about to freaking cry. I'm so glad you guys liked it. Really it's one of my best fics so far so I hope I can keep it up. And you guys to. Review loves. You're brilliant.**

**Hannah xx**

**Nina's POV:**

There was a harsh shrike somewhere on the set and the director yelled his goodbye for the day before storming off set quickly. I stood there in the middle of the room that was my on set bedroom and just looked at the walls of pictures that had all been staged at the on slot of the film. I'd been thrust into a school to pretend my costars were my best friends in the world. All the while, I was staring at that camera, smiling at the camera but thinking in desperate riddles.

I pushed my way past everyone on the set toward my dressing room where I quickly packed my things into my messanger bag. Before I left my dressing room, I pulled my phone from the pocket of my faded jeans and lifted an eyebrow at the sight of a missed call from Amber. I tossed my brown tresses behind my shoulder before returning the call.

"Nina!" Amber's happy, high pitched voice sang in my ear and I faintly recalled her many outburst through the years. I leaned against the wall of my dressing room, fingers twisting a piece of my brown hair round and round despite myself. "Nina, guess what?" She asked and I heard a low chuckle in the background which I presumed would be Mick. Mick and Amber'd gotten back together during senior year (of course I wasn't there but Amber and I kept up contact pretty regualarly). She, being Amber, didn't actually wait long enough for me to formulate a guess. "Mick and I are getting married!"

As I processed her words, I crossed the room, taking slow, deliberate steps toward the mirror where I'd stuck a picture of the founding members of Sibuna and focused on the blonde on the right, not the nerd on the left. I couldn't bare to look at his picture and yet I keep it here just like I keep one tucked in the back of my journal and in the glove compartment of my car. I need it there.

Amber, the flirty blonde who just happened to be my best friend, was getting married and suddenly I felt weighed down by the fact that I hadn't actually dated since high school. It hadn't seemed important as I got acting jobs and went on a date here or there but mostly just stayed to myself. Only now did it bother me. Half of my "house" would be married soon.

"Nina, how long are you going to be in London? Three months?" She asked hopefully, yanking me from my thought and I wondered how long she'd been trying to break through my trance.

I nodded with a little frown. "Yeah, I'll be here for about six months actually." I answered, replacing the picture in it's place before grabbing my coat and pulling it around my shoulders.

"Fantastic!" She purred. "Then you'll be my bridesmaid, won't you?" She asked and I could hear the grin in her voice.

How could anyone say no to that voice? I found the words tumbling from my lips before I could retract them and in a split second I realized I'd have to see him.

Amber giggled ecstatically. "Brilliant! Thanks, Nina! We'll have to get together, have lunch some time then go look at dresses, yeah?" She offered and I "mhmed" in response and quickly ended the conversation because I could feel my stomach reeling with the thought of seeing him again after so long. I hadn't seen him since I'd left school. I'd avoided his name in conversation, narrowly dodging Amber's subtle hints that he was thinking of me, missing me.

My gentle foot falls rang out like gunshots in the empty studio and I quickened my steps, terrified by the silence that stirred his voice in my ears. With a sigh, I pushed the doors open, relishing the blast of cold air that assaulted me as I barreled toward my car.

As soon as I got in the car I yanked up the sound on the radio to drown out my own thoughts and drove toward my temporary apartment. The scene outside my window flew by and I bit my bottom lip, knowing it'd be a hard night with new memories swirling about the edges of my vision even as I drove. I pulled into the crowded parking lot, grabbing my bag off the seat.

The building was noisy as always, people scattered about the lobby in groups, but I didn't feel the need to greet any of them so I hurried past and slipped into the elevator, wrapping my arms around my waist while pressing myself against the wall.

The elevator dinged on my floor and I hurried into the hall, sidestepping down a few doors before slipping the key into the lock of my little shoebox apartment and pushing the door open. The apartment was enough for just me with a bedroom, kitchen and bathroom, nothing like the house I'd lived in back at boarding school.

Shaking my head, I moved into the kitchen, mindlessly cooking, setting my phone on the counter and allowing it to play whatever playlist with whatever melody just to drown out the silence. A few minutes later I'd warmed a plate of leftover pizza and was sitting on my bed, legs curled under my body and staring at the wall.

* * *

"Fabian!" It was a struggled gasp through the near silent room as I sat straight up in my bed, heart racing in my chest. I'd dreamt of him again, the eternal ritual. This time instead of a beautifully heartbreaking memory, it'd been a glimpse into the future.

_"Oh Nina!" Amber beamed, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me into a tight hug, jostling her veil and stirring the tafida that billowed to her feet as she flung herself into my arms. _

_I choked out a smile, forcing excitement for her-or rather pushing past my own bitterness because I was happy for Amber, after all, she was my best friend- and hugged her back only before standing back to fix the veil once more. "You look beautiful." I told her before stepping over to where Mara stood, examining the dresses. _

_Mara hugged me too before handing over a pink dress with a gentle smile and nudging me toward the door. Sighing quietly, I strode out of the room, making a bee line to the bathroom shortly before turning a corner and ramming right into the broad chest of one tall, nerdily built body. _

_"Nina." His voice came out with a shudder, eyes darting over his shoulder but I couldn't move my gaze from him. It'd been too long and here he was standing in front of me. So different and yet the same. So perfect._

_"Nina!" The voice shocked me and suddenly my heart was in my stomach. My eyes slowly lifted to look at her, confusion bleeding into my expression as she wrapped me into a hug. "It's been so long." Joy's voice continued but my eyes trained on Fabian and then his hand in hers. Ever so slowly they processed the ring on her finger. _

That's when I woke up, head snapping toward the sun and fingers raking through my hair. That was it.

So… guys. I suck. I know I suck. You should yell and scream and be mean to me. You really should. But I'm really tired and yeah…

**SO! In other news, I'm in creative writing next week. Ah. OMG. Well, that should be interesting. I'll let you all know how I feel about that one later. **

**Oh my freaking god youtube needs to buffer right… ! **

**I love you guys. Thanks for your reviews, please review more! I'm going to try very hard to finish the next chap tonight and put them up in the morning. don't quote me on it though. I'm undoubtably tired. **

**HannnnahkayRUTTER! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi. I love temple run. *cheer!* Um, okay, so my vids that I listening to music on being really stupid and not buffering right (I was watching fanvids while I write for inspiration but they were being absolutely dumb so I gave up. ahaha.) and therefore I'm irritated! But, I'm not gonna take that out on you and not write. Nope. I'm nice like that… love you all**

**HannahKayxx**

**Nina's POV: **

I gripped the steering wheel, sighing as the wind danced in my hair from the open window. The world flew by my window, scenes blurring together like a Picasso, but I didn't care. The voices in my head were being drowned out by the wind and lessened in volume with every mile I drove. I was going to extinguish this fire today if it killed me.

The countryside looked familiar, it was the same one I'd traveled at the beginning of every term to go back to school and now my fingertips tingled with the school's proximity. I needed to be there. I needed to face the memories head on. It was the only way.

The sign on the side of the rode signaled my exit and my heart warmed at the sight, I turned on my turn signal and merged into the empty lane toward the school and turned down the radio as I pulled into the visitor parking lot in front of the main school. Sunlight streamed through my windshield and I sighed quietly, feeling more at home than I had since I left America.

I pushed the doors open, letting my feet fall onto the pavement, gray sundress smoothing over my legs as I swallowed hard, swinging my ponytail as I looked toward the building, a nervous surge running up my spine. I walked toward the building, fingers fisting into the fabric of my dress mindlessly, nervously, before pushing the doors open.

It was strange to realize, but the hallway smelled the same as it had so many years ago. The mixture of teenager and books hit me fast, greeting me as I was drawn inside. My fingers skimmed over the lockers before stopping at my own, running over the numbers, the combination was still burned into my brain. Inwardly, I wondered if the conversation was the same now.

"Young lady! What are you doing out of uniform?" I must really be mad because I could've sworn I heard Mr. Sweet's voice behind me, but I simply shook my head. "Young lady!" The voice repeated and I frowned, letting my eyebrows crease together, as I turned to face Mr. Sweet, the one and only. Nine years older, still wearing a gray suit and a bow tie, hair thinned more predominantly but will a stunned smile. "Miss Martin?" He inquired and nodded.

"Yes sir." I wrapped my arms around my waist, suddenly realizing how crazy this plan was. "I was in the area…" I began, biting my lip because I wasn't sure what would look less pathetic.

"Ah, feeling a bit nostalgic?" He asked me and I nodded, glad he saved me from explanation. I nodded so he patted my shoulder with an understanding smile. "Feel free to walk around."

I smiled gratefully at him, nodding and watching silently as he disappeared into his office before walking on down the hallway. There was a door open at the end of the hallway. My old French classroom. Mildly interested, I slipped down the hallway, walking toward the room with a half hearted smile.  
Nostalgia was a strange thing I suppose because suddenly I wanted nothing but to be in that room. Memories be dammed. **(A/N: The other day in English we were popcorn reading The Tell-Tale Heart-dear lord let that be the right name… I always mess the name of that one up- by Edgar Allen Poe and of course during that certain part that said that word it was my turn. my being mature, I said it-it was in the literature!- and then half of my class was so immature about it. GOOSH they're idiots. sorry… had to rant)**

It wasn't until I was standing in the doorway that I realized that I knew the voice that was drifting into the hallway. Then my eyes saw him. He was so different and yet the same. He'd grown to be tall with broad shoulders and his face was now composed of sharp, almost chiseled features, but somehow he still looked like the geek chic sixteen year old I fell in love with.

I didn't realize I'd said his name until his eyes trained on me in that deathly silent moment as his words cut off as if his breath had been punched from his stomach. It took only a moment for the whole class to turn to look at me and for my face to turn crimson.

Only a split second later the bell rang and the class was restless in their seats, obviously wanting to see what would happen but torn because it was the lunch bell. Fabian's face contorted in irritation. "You're dismissed." His words were directed toward the class, but his eyes were only for me which made my cheeks burn harder.

I stepped inside the room and looked at the ground so I didn't have to meet his intense gaze right then, because frankly with the class watching and my heart racing I couldn't handle it. I didn't plan on this.

Suddenly his hands were on my face, angling my eyes toward his. "Nina, what are you doing here?" His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and I realized he'd closed the door.

"I was…" I frowned, trying to compose an answer but the words were running together at his proximity and the way his very smell was consuming me. "…feeling nostalgic." I answered, trying to catch my breath.

He let out a shallow breath, thumbs gently rubbing circles against my hair and the moment felt so intimate that my whole body burned to step closer, but I didn't. I had to focus. "Nostalgic?" He asked, chuckling inwardly. "About?"

I thought for a moment, formulating a response before turning to look into his wide, perfect eyes-the only part of him that were exactly the same- and then I did it. Without a second thought I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his and ending the tension I'd felt for so long, the sadness, the need. It'd always been him.

I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his and knitting my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. "Fabian." I whispered into his lips and he nodded, pulling me into a tight hug.

He pressed his lips to my hair and whispered in the voice I'd been hearing for nine yeas, "I'm here. I'll always be here." He almost chuckled, tightening his grip on my waist. "And I'm never letting you go again so don't even try to leave again."

**UGH. I suck. I'm sorry. That's not good. That's all I got. and on that note, I will sleep. love you all. be nice when you tell me I suck. **

**Hannaahh xx**


End file.
